This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aims of the project are: AIM 1: The anterior insula (AI), orbitofrontal cortex (OFC), and associated regions integrate sensory/hedonic aspects of taste and interoceptive awareness in the service of homeostasis. We hypothesize that restricted eating and weight loss occur in AN because a palatable food elicits little reward. AIM 2: Little in life is rewarding to individuals with AN aside from weight loss, and they tend to be overconcerned with future consequences. We predict that ill AN will show an inability to discriminate positive and negative feedback reflecting aberrant anterior ventral striatum (AVS) limbic function. AIM 3: AN tend to be rigid, inflexible and behaviorally inhibited. We will use a stop task (Band et al., 2003;Logan et al., 1984;Matthews et al., 2005) to characterize the neural substrates of inhibitory motor control. We hypothesize that ill AN, relative to CW, will show a demand-specific alteration of a fronto-subthalamic circuit that is necessary for motor inhibition (Aron et al., 2004). AIM 4: In an exploratory aim, we propose to examine how clinical, cognitive, and personality/temperament measures might be correlated to either the BOLD response and/or the integrity of frontostriatal connectivity as determined using diffusion tensor imaging (DTI).